Konoha's Sudden Future
by Kylandor
Summary: Two students deal with betrayal, romance and death, not to mention the acadamy exams. T for violence, mild flirting and language. SasuSaku - NaruHina - ShikaIno - NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Graduation

* * *

Valley of the end

* * *

The unknown man began swinging his katana in the air sending shockwaves at the black haired kid, he dodged each one but seemed to be using an excessive amount of chakra trying to keep up to pace, the unknown man started to laugh and said "Is this all you got Tristan? Pathetic!" the boy began forming handsigns and a water dragon justu began to slam at the unknown man, only for a cloud of smoke to appear from the explosion, and help was too far away, the boy thought to himself "When is Naruto-sama getting here?", suddenly a girl jumped down, her light purple hair made her stand out in the terrain but suddenly a massive energy creature began to rise out of the water, it slams it's arm in the girl sending her flying right into the statue of Madara Uchiha, destroying the entire face of the statue, the boy screamed "Tomoko!" suddenly a barrage of fists began hitting the boy and he fell into the water unconscious, but a shadowed figure jumped in and grabbed him only to lay him on the ground, he turned and stared at the man, the ninja who saved Tristan was Naruto, and the unknown man simply laughed and said "So you have finally come eh? it won't be that easy, the Jyuubi is very close...." Naruto then says "Akatsuki failed, you won't get the kyuubi..." the unknown man laughs and says "How usual for a leaf villager to say such a thing, a technologically inferior human being, you don't deserve a ninjustu related death!" the man pulls out a flintlock pistol and fires, but a swirl of chakra deflects it, Neji Hyuuga has arrived, he stares at the man and shakes with fear, he says with all his might "R-r-Ray Zenji?" Ray grins and says "It is time for your defeat, Naruto Uzumaki...."

* * *

Six months ago

* * *

The boy stared at Iruka-sensei and said "I made it in time Iruka-sensei." Iruka groaned and then says "In time? You're six minutes late!" The boy then says "Here is proof."

The boy shows his digital watch and Iruka sighs in defeat, 2 years and technology has already advanced conciderably, Iruka is now losing his ability to tell time. The boy sighs as he walks in the class and sits down next to a light purple haired girl, who says to the boy "Hey Trist." The boy says "Oh, Tomoko, you managed to succeed in graduation too?" Tomoko groans and says "Well duh, I'm the great medical-nin Sakura's daughter, and the Genius Sasuke's daughter, so I'm pretty smart, you're the one who was not expected to get pass the exams." The boy then says "Yeah well neither was Hokage-sama when he was a student, but he became Hokage and showed everyone in the village that he was strong and dependable, I just wonder why he hasn't got a girlfriend yet." Tomoko then says "Comeon, do you really think he can just move on from Sakura, after all he did have a crush on her before Sasuke was freed from Orochimaru's mind clouding justu." The boy then says "Yeah but what about Hinata-chan?" Tomoko sighs and says with a so-what attitude "Hinata-sama? don't make me laugh, she does love him but is too shy to ask him out." The boy then says "Doesn't the boy ask the girl out." Tomoko giggles and says "That's not gonna happen with Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama."

In walks Sasuke Uchiha and he then says to the people present "Hello classmates, I've been forc- *cough* asked to deal with these ceremonies by Medical Instruction Leader Sakura so let's start from the weakest to the greatest, Tristan Hatake. The boy has a depressed face and says to himself "Weakest huh, I'll show them all when I learn everything, I'll do everything better then everyone." He raises his hand slowly and Sasuke then decides to cheer the kid up by saying "Hey hey, you're the weakest here so that means you have more in common with the Hokage than Tomoko, who is the best here by grades, I'd expect no less from my own daughter...." Tomoko also has a depressed face and says to herself "Dad, please don't talk like that in public...." after the class leaves due to the Graduation ceremonies, a scream from the Hokage's office can be heard, probably someone complaining about a D-mission.

* * *

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Enter Tristan Hatake, tales of the mysterious orphan

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

The boy had an annoyed face as he stared at his appointed Jounin teacher, it was a free going, careless man known as Ray Zenji, who simply stared outside at the clouds much to Naruto's dismay, how could this man even be a jounin if he dosen't pay attention, so the boy decides to play a prank by throwing a water balloon at the lazy ninja, but he grabs it without moving his head and shoots the water balloon at the boy with a blast of chakra and then says "Fifth time some kid tried that, you have all the right to deny my training but then you will not become strong enough to face certain enemies I have foolishly allowed to live during my career." Naruto groans and says "This is Ray Zenji, leader of Squad Seven, so far he has passed nobody and few accept his tutoring because of his lazy habits, but don't worry, he is stronger then some people I know." Naruto says this as he glances a quick look at Sasuke and then gets up and hands them a piece of paper with the words D-Rank on it.

The boy is even more annoyed at such a foolish mission, to catch a cat..., but Naruto then says "In my opinon this should be an S-rank mission because that cat is evil, empasis on the evil, it's also fast so don't get careless now, I had the same objections when I was assigned it but then I went up against that cat..." Tomoko then says "Don't complain Trist, otherwise you might get scolded by Naruto-sama and Ray-sensei." Ray turns around and says "Call me Zenji-sensei, and you accept my tutoring?" The boy then says "Relucantly..."

* * *

4 Minutes later

* * *

The boy grabs the cat wearing a hockey mask so not to suffer Naruto's fate of the kitten's paws *cough* claws. Tomoko sighs and then says "Trist, it's just a cat, but why did it try to run away?" Ray then says "You should meet the owner, then you'll know..."

* * *

12 hours later, night-time

* * *

An adult Ino Yamanaka walks up to Ray who is on the bench near the village gate and says "Here's the report you asked for Zenji-san." Ray grabbed the piece of paper and said "Thanks."

Ino left and he began reading the technical specs of a new weapon, then said to himself "The elders denied permission to construct this weapon, idiots, I guess I have no choice, it'll take six months to prepare bu-" he throws a kunai towards the tree and it explodes into a cloud of smoke, he jumps to the knocked out Tomoko and then wakes her up by stepping on her leg, she wakes up to see Ray staring down at her notebook and he snatches it, he then proceeds to read it despite Tomoko's objections.

Ray starts laughing outloud and he says "This is your diary? I cannot believe how stupid your brother is, unbelieveable." Tomoko groans and says "Thats family matters, give that back!" Ray then says "I'll give it back, on one condition..."

* * *

2 weeks later, Training field

* * *

The boy, Tomoko and a blonde girl with a lazy attitude are staring at Ray Zenji as he closes the book he's reading, which is titled Sun Tzu's art of war, english adaption. He turns around and says "Ok, this is your test, a 12 hour survival exam, if you fail, you will be sent back to the acadamy to learn from grade one...." everyone but the blonde girl is suprised but she just says "So what, Kakashi-sama did the same thing with the old squad 7." Ray then says "Shina, shut up, I'm not done." this seems to tick her off.

Ray then says "For twelve hours I will hunt you down across all of the wilderness in this training field, if your still alive by 12 hours, you pass, if you fail, you failed to survive and you died, I will be fighting you at 1/10th power, so don't worry about getting creamed in ten seconds, but also don't ask me about some abilities you may see me use, or how I got them...."

Ray raises his hand and stares at them, then says "You have ten seconds to hide before I kill you here and now." The boy's face begins to sweat and he immediately jumps out of range, Tomoko follows him and Shina just runs towards the treeline.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Die."

Ray becomes engulfed with orange chakra and begins to rush after the squad with a katana out, with the pure intent to kill.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Ray notices movement and swings his sword, ripping the tree to pieces only to reveal a decapicated rabbit, Ray then says "Substitution..." Ray turns around to slam his sword into the boy, only for the boy to explode into smoke, Ray then says "Kage Bunshin...." suddenly a massive fireball slams into Ray, who appears unharmed and stares at Tomoko who is in the tree shocked, he says "Grand Fireball technique.... three techniques observed...." Ray's eyes turn Orange and his hands become claws, he stares at Tomoko and rushes near instantly, and slams his hand into her, only for her to explode into a cloud of smoke revealing a shattered log. Ray then says "Substitution again... is that all you know besides Uchiha abilities?"

* * *

10 hours from start

* * *

Shina sends a shadow possesion justu at Ray and it locks, he becomes frozen, Ray simply then breaks it but the shadow remains and he turns around staring at a frozen Shina, he then says "Die..." and his arm gets sent flying at her in the form of a shadow whip, however Tomoko jumps down and grabs her, ending the technique and pulls her out before the shadow whip slips past them and slams into the treeline, destroying six yards worth of trees before retracting, that thing was moving at 300 miles/per hour.

* * *

30 seconds from finish

* * *

Ray jumps up and makes handsigns rapidly, and is about to send something big down on the ground, but the time passes and he spins around and fires his blast towards space, the massive orange chakra moves very fast and explodes at a safe altitude, he then lands down to see the boy, Tomoko and Shina assembled at the shuriken training posts, he then says "Remember, that was 1/10th my power, training ends today, next time it wont be a death match...."

After he finishes, he jumps up and out, leaving Squad 7 to walk home themselves.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
